Eddy's Angel 2
by Emerald princess3
Summary: A sequel to Eddy's Angel. Months have passed since the events that Changed life for the neighborhood children forever. But for Ed and Eddy, things may not be as bad as they seem. No flames please. Story discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy.

No flames please.

"Stupid snow...stupid ice" Eddy grumbled as he arrived at school. He walked quickly through the hall to his locker, beside which sat Double D's.

It had been months since he gave his life for Eddy. The event was still very clear in everyone's mind.

The Cul - de -sac children had placed pictures and notes as a memorial to their friend. Even Kevin, who had never cared much for the Eds mourned and would stop to pay his respects.

Never again using the word 'dork' when referring to the Eds.

Ed taped a flower to the locker beside the picture showing the three friends smiling. Eddy sighed.

"Hey Ed, Double D won't want ya to be so sad." Ed sniffled.

"But Eddy, he was our best friend. I did not even get to say good bye!" Ed sobbed leaning on the locker door. The bell rang indicating the start of the first class,.

"Come on Ed, let's go, time for class." The Eds walked silently through the hall passing by friends who would offer a sad smile or wave, not knowing what else to do.

As they entered the room Eddy took a deep breath, Double D's seat was empty.  
"Get a grip Eddy, you should be used to it by now" He whispered to himself.

He found his own seat and sat down ready for the lesson.

"Today, we'll be studying the civil war, please turn in your books to page 394, We'll begin-" The teacher's voice faded as Eddy's mind wandered to his friend. He spent the remainder of the lesson staring at the empty chair.

Gym class was next. Kevin, who was helping the coach for extra credit, declared the day to be dodge ball day.  
"Not gonna do it Kev. M-My arm's still pretty sore, cold weather an' everything." Eddy said holding\ the arm that had been broken. Kevin nodded, having broken a bone before, he could understand.

"Ed, why don't you sit out too, that way we'll have even numbers on both teams." Ed sat down on the bench next to Eddy. He put a hand in his pocket and pulled out the tiny angel figure and hugged it gently.

"Double D wanted to come out and see what was going on Eddy." He stated.

He'd been pretending the figure was the real thing. Eddy couldn't blame him. He played along.

"yeah, who does he think's gonna win the game?" Ed put the figure up to his ear and listened.

"Double D said Rolf's team will win because Rolf can throw really hard." Ed said.

"Is that what he said, we'll you tell 'im I think he's wrong." Eddy said trying to act confident.

"He's laughing at you Eddy. Because Double D knows stuff, he is super smart!"

"Yeah well he doesn't know everything Ed."

"He does so... Cause he's in Heaven now and angels know everything so he is even smarter" Eddy didn't reply. The words tore through his heart like a dagger.

They sat in silence pretending to watch the game until each team had only one player.

Rolf narrowed his eyes in determination. All he had to do was hit Jonny and the game was his. Rolf pulled his arm back and threw the ball with all his might,the ball missed but bounced hard off the wall and right into Ed's head knocking him out causing him to fall onto Eddy who hit his head on the floor.

Eddy heard the faint sound of shouting before the gym faded into darkness. His last thought was wishing that Double D was there.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eddy... you okay?" Eddy opened his eyes and groaned at the pain. Jonny stood beside him.

"What happened, I feel like I got hit with a big rock." He closed his eyes to stop the bright lights from worsening the pain.

"Pretty close Eddy, Ed fell on ya and you hit your head on the floor. You've both been out for almost an hour. Don't worry Eddy, Ed's fine but he dropped somethin' it's a good thing plank was there or it woulda busted." Eddy opened his eyes and saw that the boy held Ed's figure.

"Thanks, Ed would've been lost with out that little thing."

"No problem Eddy, Well, I'd better get movin' The nurse called your parents, they'll be comin' to get you soon. Boy they'll be happy to see ya awake" He said turning to leave. Eddy stared at the doorway. Jonny glanced over also.

"What is it Eddy, are you alright?" Eddy hesitated.

"I-I think so. Just a headache." He said finally but kept watch, he could have sworn he saw- No, he was being ridiculous.

"Okay then...I hope you guys feel better." he said exiting the room. Eddy leaned back.

"Musta hit my head pretty hard on that floor." He said into the empty room.

"You did, but it could have been a lot worse Eddy." Eddy's eyes widened, He had to be hearing things. He turned toward the window, which was the direction the voice came from.

"D-Double D?" He called out and to his amazement, there sitting on the inside window ledge was in fact the third member of the Eds. Eddy lay silently just gazing at his friend.

"I'm not frightening you am I Eddy, I assure you it's not my intention."

"Are you real, is this some weird dream?" Double D smiled.

:"I'm as real as you are Eddy. If this is too much for you I could always-"

"No, don't. It's strange but, I'm not scared. You'd think I should be after seeing you...ya know"

"yes, one would think that the spirit of one's best friend would be unnerving. Nevertheless, I'm happy to hear it. How are you feeling?"

"Am I dead?" Double D shook his head.

"No, but you almost were. Both of you" Double D answered.

"If I'm alive, then how can I be seeing and hearing you?" Eddy asked skeptically.

"You called me. The very last thing you thought of before your near death experience, was a wish for me to be here, but because you survived the ordeal, it left the door between the three of us open."

"Eddy thought for a moment. "Can anyone else see you?"

"Perhaps a select few, Sarah and Jimmy could possess the ability to see and communicate with me if they wanted it enough. Young children of their age especially are more prone to notice the paranormal."

"So, can- can ya stick around maybe?" Eddy asked moaning slightly at the pain in his head.

"Well, since you're the one that called me, it's up to you." A silent pause filled the room as Eddy looked away.

"I really want you here Double D, if you're okay with it that is. Ed n Me, we could get used to ya like this. I mean you don't look any different then ya did before. You look almost solid."

"I'm not a normal ghost Eddy. I'm a guardian. For both you and Ed. "

"I can't hurt you can I, I mean, you know how we usually get hurt an-" Eddy asked concerned.

"No, and I can't hurt you either, just in case you want to know. Nor do I want to"

"you couldn't hurt anyone before anyhow, You could hardly even-"

"Oh, that's real nice Eddy... Make fun of the ghost boy" He crossed his arms but smiled, indicating to Eddy that He knew it was meant to lighten the mood.

"Double D, you know all those ghost shows we were watchin' with Ed, they asked them a lota stuff but one thing I always wondered... What's it look like from the other side, like do you see things as they are or is it different to look at the world through ghost eyes" Double D smiled.

"Looks the same to me as it does for you Eddy."

"You got any ghost powers Sockhead?"

"Ghosts don't have powers Eddy." He chucked warmly.

"I can do this though.." Double D approached the cot where Eddy was laying and gently grabbed his hand.

To Eddy's surprise, Double D's touch was not cold at all as he had expected and his hand was indeed solid.

" I told you I'm not like the other ghosts. Just remember, Not everyone can see me or hear me so you'll have to be careful about speaking to me with others around... By the way Eddy, Everything you and Ed have been doing for Mother and Father, I appreciate it, it means a lot to me as well.'

"Least we could do after..." Eddy's voice trailed off.

"It wasn't you're fault Eddy, I made the choice."  
"Did you know, when it was happenin' that you would you know?" The words felt stuck in Eddy's throat.  
"Yes, I did." There was a long silence in which Eddy fought back tears.

"Thanks, I mean, After everythin' I said and did you-" Before Eddy could finish, They could hear Ed and Eddy's mothers talking to the nurse.

"You're not leavin' are ya Sockhead?" Eddy whispered.

"No, I'm just going to stand back a little bit but I'll come with you when you leave." Eddy smiled. His mother rushed through the door and immediately began checking Eddy frantically.

"Eddy,honey.. are you okay... Do you know who I am, can you tell me what day it is... how many fingers am I holding up?" She asked worriedly holding up her hand. Eddy sighed "I'm fine Mom, it's Thursday... you're showin me four fingers "

"Oh see you've got a concussion or-"

"mom..."

"Or something worse, I've got to-"

"MOM... look at your hand" Eddy grabbed his mothers hand and showed her. She hugged him gently.

"I'm sorry Eddy, it's just that when someone calls you and tells you your son got hurt..."

"Yeah, I know. It's okay mom."Eddy gave her a small smile.  
"I'd still recommend that you take him to the Emergency room to be looked at.. head injuries can have delayed complications." The nurse said kindly.

"Of course, we'll do that right away. Come on Eddy let's get you there" She said holding on to Eddy's arm as he got off of the cot. He was grateful for his mother's help as he had begun to feel dizzy and the pain worsened. He nearly dropped to the floor.

"Eddy!" his mother cried in alarm. Eddy was silent for a moment. He felt a second pair of hands helping him,

"I've got you Eddy, you'll be alright" Double D whispered has he helped him out the door where he was met by Ed and His mother.

Ed's eyes widened at the sight of his two best friends together again.

"D-"

"No Ed, they can't see me. You and I will talk when we get to the hospital. But it is great to see you Ed." Double D smiled, Ed smiled back.

"By the way Ed, I've grabbed your little angel figure." Double D said.  
Ed mouthed a 'thank you' and I missed you' to his friend as the three Eds walked out of the school and got into Eddy's mother's car.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you didn't mind that your mom made these?" Ed asked as he sat on the edge of the bed holding the tiny figure as he waited for his mother and the doctor to come back in. Double D shook his head.

"No, I didn't mind at all. I actually thought it would be good for both you and Eddy to have something like that. After all, the hat was something that I am very attached to and it only seemed right that you both have something that meant something to me, given the type of friendship we share. " Double D smiled.

"I'm really glad you came back Double D. We missed you a lot"

"I've missed you two as well."

"You're really brave. Weren't you scared?"

"I had no time to be scared, and I really didn't feel anything." The taller Ed smiled.

"Ed, I did want to thank you, I had the chance earlier to say it to Eddy, for everything you've done to help Mother and Father, and one more thing, had you been there, it wouldn't have made a difference. I tell you this because, I know that in some way, you've blamed yourself as well.

You have no fault in this. I want you to understand that. I was glad to know that you were there for me, for each other."

"Ed, how are you feeling now?" The doctor asked as he reentered the room but seemed preoccupied with his chart.

"Fine" Ed said

"Good, your tests came back fine, you're free to go." He turned back to Ed's mother.

"Keep an eye on him, if he gets any real bad headaches, dizziness or anything like that, bring him back. Other than that, he's to take it easy for the next several days."

Ed's mother thanked him and helped her son to get ready.

Eddy was already waiting in the hallway when Ed finally emerged from the exam room.

"Eddy, are you okay?" The taller Ed asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Fine. Can't wait ta get outta here. Mom's still signin' the papers." He pointed to his mother at the nurse's station.

"Got a few days off from school." He added, Double D shook his head at his friend's happiness.

"Come on Sockhead, can't a guy be happy to have some time off?"

"Sure, if they actually did some work in the first place." Ed smiled.

The boys soon found themselves in the car and on their way home.

If the two of you don't mind, since you're both okay, I'd like to go see my parents for a bit. However, if you need me, please feel free to call me."

Eddy nodded slightly and Double D smiled in response.

"Thank you for understanding Eddy. It may seem silly, I mean they couldn't possibly know I'm there but, well, I just need to do this." The car stopped in front of Ed's house. Ed turned his head to his friends.

"See ya Lumpy. We'll talk soon." Eddy promised.

"Would you like me to stop by later and see how you're doing?" Double D offered.

"That would be good. See ya later Eddy" He was helped out of the car by his mother and after thanking Eddy's mother for the ride, they made their way into the house.

Upon reaching Eddy's house, His mother opened the back door to allow Eddy to exit.

"Come on Sweetie, let's get you inside, you can lie on the couch for a while and watch some TV until dinner." Eddy began to walk but instantly felt his dizziness return.

"Eddy!" His mother cried grabbing onto him.

"I-it's okay mom, they said that I'd feel like this for a while. Can we just go inside?"

"Yes, of course we can, I'll get you set up and then I'll get you something to eat" She helped Eddy to the couch and handed him the remote control for the television before making her way into the kitchen.

"Alright Double D, I'm okay you can go if you wanna." He whispered.

"Are you sure, I don't want you to think I'm just going to-"

"You're comin' back right?"

"Of course, I told you I'd stay close. I just need to see them for a little while, I'll go check on Ed after that and come back here." Double D explained.

"Then go ahead, I'm fine." Double D nodded.

"Thank you Eddy. This means a lot to me." He said as he left.

"No problem Double D. It's the very least I can do. You gave me my life, I can give you the chance to see your family." Eddy said to himself as he began searching through the channels.

A few minutes later, Double D found himself standing outside his front door, He felt somewhat nervous about what he would find on the other side.

"Come on Double D, get a hold of yourself." He had begun to rethink his decision to enter his former home. Slowly, he straightened himself up and walked through the door.

He was relieved as he looked around to see not much had changed. He could hear the heartbreaking sobs of his mother coming from the living room and decided to sit with her for a while. He was sure that his father would join them shortly, if he wasn't there already.

He found hid mother sitting on the couch clutching a picture of him close to her chest. Her sobs were nearly too much for Double D.

"It's not about you, stop being so selfish" He told himself crossing the room to sit in a chair across from her.

"Oh Mother, the one thing I never wanted to do was hurt you. I never did like to see you cry, what's worse is knowing that it's my fault. I can't exactly say that I'm sorry or regret my actions that day but- I'm sorry you're hurting. If you only knew that I'm alright, perhaps it would give you some type of comfort." He never thought he could feel such a deep sadness. After all, the worst thing that could happen to him already had, hadn't it?

"Eddward, my little Eddward, I should have been there for you, should have shown you how important you are, how much we love you. You took a big part of your father and I with you the day you left.

We should have taken more time to be with you, if I had just one more day, Baby I would hold you and never let go. I hope you can forgive us for working and being away from you so much, If I could do it all over again I-" She broke into fresh tears. Double D rested his head in his hands.

"No Mother, there isn't anything to forgive. You did it because you wanted me to have a good life, wanted to give me everything you possibly could. Sure I would have loved to see you two a lot more than I did but- Mother, I love you and Father very much and I did have a good life. I've always known that I was loved." He said wishing she could hear his heartfelt words.

"What will we ever do without you..."

"You'll move on, allow yourself to move forward, please." he pleaded. He wished he could reach out to her, let her know everything would be okay. He remained in the chair for the better part of an hour listening to his Mother's words to him.

Finally he decided to look for his Father, it wasn't like him to leave his mother crying alone this way so he had to be close. He searched the entire bottom level and found nothing. He made his way upstairs to find his bedroom door open and his father sitting in the middle of the floor sobbing into his hands, Everything had been left the way it was the last time he saw it.

"Father" He whispered walking over to sit next to him.

"Father, I miss you so much. I wish I could take all this pain away from you both. It couldn't have been helped though, if I hadn't then-" He didn't want to think about the alternative. He honestly didn't think they would miss him this much, with all the time the spent at their jobs, he was sure they'd hardly notice. He didn't even expect them to take the time off.

After all, they never took time off for anything.

"My wonderful, brave boy. I can't tell you how sorry I am, I failed you, I was never there when you needed me and now, now it's too late. I can only hope that you'll forgive me, wherever you are."

"I-I'm right here Father, I'm sorry for all the pain I've put you though. If I could just find a way to tell you I'm sure it would-" He suddenly got an idea, he stood up and took one last look at his Father.

"I'll make sure you understand Father, you and Mother. Though right now, I have to check on Ed and Eddy, I will return soon." He said and started his journey to Ed's house.

A/N: thanks for stopping to read this, I hope you're enjoying it and I'm terribly sorry for taking so long.

No flames please.


	4. dealing with the problem

Eddy woke the following morning to find both Double D and Ed in his room.

"What the-" He began, rubbing his eyes.

"Nice to see you too Eddy" Double D said in a semi- sarcastic tone. Eddy glared at him.

"What the heck are ya doin' anyway Sockhead?"

"Writing Eddy. After my visit yesterday, I realized that Mother and Father need to understand a few things and will never truly move on if they don't." Eddy sat up in bed.

"They just lost their son, how do they move on just like that?"

"How very uncharacteristically sensitive of you to say"

"Yeah well, I do have a head injury." Eddy said rubbing the back of his head. Double D shook his head in amusement.

"Yes, I'm sure that's the reason for it."

"You're pretty quiet Lumpy, somethin' wrong?"

"No, just miss hearing Double D's voice." Double D put down his pen and turned to look at Ed.

"I'm sorry Ed. I know it's been a while. I'm here now and everything will be fine."

"Double D?"

"Yes Ed?"

"It'll never be the same though." He said sadly.

"Come on Ed, give the guy a break."

"No, it's alright, if this is something Ed needs to talk about, then We should listen."

"It'll never be the same, everyone else will see me and Eddy. It'll be like you are not even here. Won't you be lonely and sad?"

"No. I have you and Eddy. I don't want you to worry about things like that. It'll only make you upset, Just because I can't communicate with everyone else doesn't mean I feel any more left out than what is normal for us." Ed smiled.

"You're not sad being... like that?"

"Not at all Ed." Eddy had begun to feel a twinge of guilt.

"You're okay stayin' cause after everything you gave up for me and then I asked ya ta stick around..." Eddy's voice trailed off.

"Stop right there Eddy, it's that sort of thinking that can get you into trouble. You start sinking deeper into your guilt and before you know it- No. I had the choice, once again, it comes down to my choices. I could have said no."

"Coulda said ya were keepin' that helmet too" Eddy said drearily.

"You're right. But then where would you be, I don't want this mentioned or thought of again. No one is to blame. I built that car, I drove it and I made all the decisions."

"All but one, I took it." Double D walked over to Eddy and knelt down in front of him as the shorter boy sat on the edge of his bed.

"Eddy, look at me," Double D's voice was somewhat forceful with the demand, Eddy obeyed.

"If I built that car who's fault was it that it didn't work properly?" Eddy looked away.

"Say it."

"Y-Yours I guess." more tears fell causing Eddy to try to hide his face from his friends. Double D wrapped his arms around him.

"That's right Eddy. You have nothing to feel guilty about. I need you to get over this because it isn't healthy. I'm here now, that's more than what most people get. I want to be here for both you and Ed. I need you to help me. Please Eddy, the sooner we get passed all this, the better off we'll all be.

Believe it or not it affects me too, to see you both this way."

"I can't promise, but I'll try." Double D nodded.

"good, I suggest that the three of us, if you're feeling up to it, should go downstairs and do something to bring back some good memories."

"like what?"

"There's a monster movie marathon today...we can make buttered toast and watch it"

"That's a great idea Ed" Double D said cheerfully.

"It is... ya mean you like Ed's idea?" Eddy asked.

"Do you have a better one?"

"No, it's just 'great idea' an' 'Ed' don't usually go together is all I'm sayin'" The boys shared a laugh.

"That's much better, now what do you think Eddy, are you feeling okay to watch TV with us?" Eddy shrugged.

"why not, but does it gotta be toast, can't we have popcorn like normal people?" Double D chuckled.

"If Ed wants toast, who are we to stop him, I'll be glad to make you some popcorn if you'd like." Double D offered.

"Yeah, that'll be great."

"Ed, you and I will make sure Eddy is okay on the stairs, we wouldn't want him to fall."

"I got 'im Double D!" Ed grabbed Eddy and started down to the living room where he sat his friend on the chair.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to go and get that popcorn and I'll grab a few drinks too." Double D's tone was his normal cheery, helpful self once more. Ed and Eddy couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Sockhead, we'd be lost without ya."

"Hurry up Double D, Mutant Martians from outer space is starting!" Ed shouted.

"Coming Ed" Double D appeared moments later with the snacks and drinks and settled himself between Ed and Eddy.

"That thing ain't so scary" Eddy commented as one of the monsters stepped out of the spaceship.

"Shh, this is the part where the evil space mutant grabs the mayor and drags him back into space"

Ed's eyes were focused on the screen.

"What about you're writing?" Eddy asked quietly so as not to disturb Ed's movie"

"It can wait. I can't very well slip the paper into place while everyone is awake can I?"

"Guess not... geez would ya look at that thing, I can see the zipper!" Double D chuckled.

"Quiet guys, you're missing the best part!"

"Yep, just like old times..." Eddy smirked as he took a handful of popcorn from the bowl Double D was holding.

A/N: Thanks everyone for sticking around for this story. Hope you like it


End file.
